bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Judge
The Judge is the 8th episode of Season 4 of the ''Netflix'' original series BoJack Horseman, and the 44th episode overall. It premiered on September 8, 2017, along with the rest of Season 4. Synopsis Hollyhock starts dating an intern on BoJack's new show Felicity Huffman's Booty Academy: Los Angeles. Princess Carolyn meets Ralph's parents. Mr. Peanutbutter throws his political support behind Woodchuck. Plot Summary The episode begins with BoJack and Hollyhock driving to the set of Felicity Huffman’s Show FHBA, which he is guest judging, on as part of their agreement from two episodes ago. On the ride there, Hollyhock talks about sending her mutual consent form, and if her mom wants to meet her. Then she’ll meet her, and she worries about her not wanting to meet her and feeling the hot sting of rejection. She also says she’s really wanted to get out of the house lately because being cooped up has made her really fidgety like she has little tiny bugs crawling on the inside of her skin. BoJack assures her seeing him on his new show will be cool, and he thinks it’s some sort of crime show. On set, crew members dress BoJack up, in a judge’s robe and wig. At one point, an intern named Miles offers Hollyhock some water, which flatters her. BoJack retorts that’s his job. It is learned FHBA stands for ''Felicity Huffman’s Booty Academy'', and it involves judging other girls butts. Felicity says that’s not the point and that’s superficial, despite the fact they have Sir Mix-a-Lot as a judge, although he claims he was hired because he is famous for not being able to lie. During a break, Hollyhock asks if they could go home because being around all the skinny L.A. girls makes her feel like a blob. BoJack must shoot for another ten hours, which confuses Hollyhock as to why. Sir Mix a Lot questions why she isn’t in school after BoJack says he should mind his own business, Hollyhock reveals she graduated early and is taking a gap year. Displeased with having to stay in a “''butt infested warehouse''” Hollyhock leaves. However she runs into Miles, and they hang out together. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn, Ralph, and Stefani are on their way to Stilton Acres. Stefani tells Princess Carolyn how much she'll love it there, and Ralph tells her how much she'll love The Feast of St Squeaky, the holiest of all mouse holidays. He hopes his parents will like her, and Princess Carolyn assures him they will love her, and the two agree they'll wait until after they warm up to her to tell them she's pregnant. Stefani is not a problem as she is completely distracted by social media and her phone. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane are enjoying their stay at a hotel, which they are at due to their house being destroyed in the previous episode. Mr. Peanutbutter is seen talking on the phone with Katrina while Diane gets a massage. Katrina tells him she is about to sign the lease for a new campaign headquarters. After she does Mr. Peanutbutter reveals he's dropping out of the race, because Woodchuck is a better leader than he'll ever be. Despite trying to convince him the election is about more than that, Mr. Peanutbutter fires Katrina, infuriating her, especially after Diane calls out “''Bye Cruella!"'' Princess Carolyn, Ralph, and Stefani have arrived to Stilton Acres. Ralph's parents introduce themselves and the rest of the family. They offer her numerous things you shouldn't eat/do when your pregnant. Ralph is able to change the subject. Mr. Peanutbutter is shown in front of his former home announcing he's dropping out of the race and is throwing his support behind Woodchuck. Woodchuck has gorilla feet for hands, due to crushing his real ones in the previous episode, and there are no hand transplants available at the time. On the car ride back, Mr. Peanutbutter is informed by Woodchuck's manager that they don't need his help on the campaign anymore. He is saddened that this chapter of his life is over. At BoJack's House, Beatrice is cooing over her baby doll. BoJack says she got something in the mail, holding a pink envelope. She asks if she received any gentleman callers, and then says she's expecting a visit from Corbin Creamerman. BoJack sarcastically says he'll check. She walks off saying he (“''Henrietta''”) could learn a thing or two from Corbin Creamerman. Hollyhock arrives, and BoJack questions where she's been as Beatrice announces she'll make coffee. Hollyhock says she has been with Miles the entire time, saying he's sweet and they have a real connection. BoJack says she'll never hear from him again, however, Hollyhock says Miles promised he'd text her. BoJack refuses to believe this and says if he does text her, he'll do a thousand push-ups. During this, Miles was texting Hollyhock and asks her out to a party. BoJack attempts to do push-ups but gives up after one. Miles then sends Hollyhock another text, saying he wants to spend the day with her. BoJack asks if she wants breakfast, but Hollyhock rejects, saying she's good with her coffee and she'll be home for dinner. After she leaves, we see Beatrice on the floor next to BoJack doing push-ups with ease, saying she could do this all day. At Tabbywood Apartments, Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter are announcing their new idea for PB Livin’ to Oxnard, who is beyond frustrated they're still coming up with horrible ideas. Todd's newest idea is clown dentists, as he believes dentists dressing up as clowns, which he thinks all kids love, will help them be less afraid of going to them. Oxnard angrily corrects them that a lot of kids are afraid of clowns. However, Mr Peanutbutter says he's already committed to the idea, frustrating Oxnard further. Todd says they'll get both clowns and dentists and both groups can train each other. The Stilton family and Princess Carolyn are eating for the Feast of St. Squeaky. Princess Carolyn expresses how much she's enjoyed her stay, and Ralph's father says they love having her. He announces to let the festivities begin, and tells a relative to hand out the cat ears. As this happens, Ralph explains the feast is meant to remember the ancient tale of a brave mouse named St Squeaky and how he defeated the tyrannical cat King Puss Puss. The family begins to sing a song about said cat king, saying how dumb, smelly, and evil cats are, and how St. Squeaky defeated him by stabbing him in the belly. Princess Carolyn whispers to Ralph that she wishes he told her the family was anti-cat, and Ralph tries to explain the song is just about one bad cat, not all cats. A relative shouts “''Death to all cats!” Princess Carolyn is of course offended by this and leaves. At night, Hollyhock returns home. BoJack is sitting in the dark across from her and says, “''Hello Hollyhock.” He tries to turn the lamp on next to him, but the bulb is fused. He goes to get a new one and greets Hollyhock again after successfully turning on the light. Hollyhock questions what he's doing, to which BoJack replies he's keeping her safe, while also looking dramatic. Hollyhock says she told him she would be home late, and BoJack demands that it's his house and she has to ask permission to stay out late. Hollyhock tells him he's not her dads. BoJack says he's just looking out for her and is still suspicious of Miles. Hollyhock, as she puts more sugar in her coffee, tells him there's nothing to worry about because they like each other. BoJack retorts they like each other now, and begins to say something but hesitates. He then says Miles is a teenage boy who's job is to hang around hot women in skimpy outfits, and then says “''You think he’s gonna want...” but quickly cuts himself off. Hollyhock questions if he's implying she's not attractive enough. BoJack defends himself by saying ''she’s the one who said she was a blob. Hollyhock, distraught, asks BoJack if he thinks she's a blob, and angrily questions why he would call his daughter one. BoJack says she said it too, but she says she felt like a blob. She angrily questions BoJack again if he thinks she's a blob. BoJack calmly tells her that he just thinks L.A. is a superficial town and she should be careful. Hollyhock angrily says Miles likes her just the way she is, and that's the kind of person she wants to spend her time with. She begins to storm out, but BoJack tries to stop her, saying “''wait, wait, wait!," but Hollyhock heard this the wrong way and says “''I get it! It’s my weight!” and slams the door as she leaves. Back at Stilton Manor, Princess Carolyn is in bed, angry. Ralph enters, still wearing his cat ears. He takes them off and apologizes to Princess Carolyn. She questions why he didn't tell her his family hated cats, but he tries to deny this. She says she now knows why he wanted to wait to tell his family about the baby. Ralph confesses that he was a little nervous, but promised they'll come around. He then asks what he's supposed to do, because they're his family. Princess Carolyn asks what she and Philbert are, which makes Ralph feel guilty. BoJack is explaining his dilemma to Diane, who is getting another massage by the pool. She says he shouldn't have called her a blob. BoJack says they're both blobs, but Diane says he shouldn't call women blobs in general. BoJack still thinks Miles is up to something. When Diane asks why it's so hard to believe someone could genuinely like his daughter, BoJack exclaims that she's like him. Diane says this whole thing may be more about him, although BoJack claims it's about him trying to fix things with Hollyhock. Diane suggests an open conversation, but BoJack rejects this, saying it's “''too Diane-y."'' He gets the idea to prove that Miles is a jerk so Hollyhock will like him again. He goes to a contestant named Goldie and tells her she’ll advance to the final round if she seduces the PA. Later she tells him she had sex with him, to BoJack ‘s confusion because he only wanted her to seduce him so he can catch him admitting he would sleep with her. BoJack learns from Miles that he is an intern not a PA, so the contestant slept with someone else. When the other judges learn about what BoJack did, he is fired. As he leaves, Miles catches up to him. He says if he didn’t want him dating Hollyhock he could have told him. He says they could’ve worked out some sort of deal. BoJack questions what he means. Miles says, he has his own screenplay that could really go somewhere. He gives it to BoJack and tells him if he gives it to someone, he would never talk to Hollyhock again. This shows that BoJack was right about Miles being a jerk. BoJack tells this to Diane, having yet another massage by the pool. He was hoping that he would be wrong about Miles and says he won’t tell Hollyhock, because she’s smart and she’ll figure it out eventually. He then says if she believes someone can love her for who she really is, he won’t take that away from her. Diane says he really should get a massage. Princess Carolyn and Ralph are leaving Stilton Acres. The family is saying their goodbyes. After Princess Carolyn says goodbye to Ralph’s parents and goes inside the car, they tell their son his girlfriend was “''darling for a week''” but maybe next time he'll bring home another girlfriend who can appreciate a St. Squeaky's feast. Ralph proclaims that he loves Princess Carolyn, and they're having a baby and he couldn't be happier. Princess Carolyn smiles from inside the car as she hears this. Diane returns to her hotel room and finds clown dentists, and is rightfully shocked. Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter tell her to not let them bother her. She turns on the TV, and a news broadcast reveals that Jessica Biel is now running for governor against Woodchuck, with Katrina as her manager. Diane tells Mr. Peanutbutter he has to help Woodchuck win the race because he has no idea what he's up against. He is not sure if it's the right thing for them, because it'll distract him from his and Todd's clown dentist business. Diane says it's definitely the best thing for him. At the hospital, Woodchuck has received lobster claws for hands, much to his dismay. A clown car arrives to his room and out pop the clown dentists and Mr. Peanutbutter. He says he needs him for the campaign due to knowing both Katrina and Jessica since he was married to them. Woodchuck reluctantly agrees. The clowns and Mr. Peanutbutter go back in the clown car, and Mr. Peanutbutter backs out through the wall. Hollyhock is sitting on BoJack's couch with the TV on. BoJack arrives home, and after the two greet each other he apologizes for being an asshole and asks her what she's doing. She says she's seeing how fast she can change the TV channels, and earlier she found all the loose change in the house and organized them in alphabetical order by year. She then asks if a guy like Miles could really ever love a girl like her. BoJack tells her he was just jealous that she was spending so much time with him. She says he hasn't texted her at all that day, and she's been trying to distract herself. BoJack tells her to forget him because she'll meet many more guys who will fall madly in love with her. Hollyhock thinks she might have scared him off. She asks BoJack if he ever gets the feeling that to know you more is to love you less. BoJack goes on to tell her, that she is an amazing woman, and to never settle for someone who only likes the idea of her. When he tells her she's funny, kind, and clever, Hollyhock also asks if she's pretty. BoJack becomes flustered and asks what she wants him to say because obviously, he thinks she's beautiful. Hollyhock is flattered. BoJack recommends they go get some ice cream, but Hollyhock says no. BoJack then recommends pizza, but Hollyhock says she's not hungry. The episode ends, with Hollyhock going back to flipping channels, while BoJack looks at her. Cast Trivia *This is the first appearance of Ralph's family. *It is revealed Felicity Huffman's show she mentioned in Stupid Piece of Sh*t, FHBLA, stands for ''Felicity Huffman's Booty Academy Los Angeles''. *Beatrice mentions a man named Corbin Creamerman, who is revealed in Time's Arrow. *Hollyhock appears slightly skinnier. **It is revealed in Lovin that cali lifestyle!! this is due to Beatrice spiking her coffee with weight loss pills. *Stefani's nephew Loophole dresses in "Todd-style." *When Hollyhock organizes all the loose change she can find in BoJack's house, the array of coins on the table also includes a small pile of seashell currency from BoJack's trip underwater. Quotes Hollyhock: What?! You’re not my dads! ---- BoJack: He’s a teenage boy who’s job is to be around hot women in skimpy outfits all day. You think he’s gonna want...(stops himself) Hollyhock: What, you think I’m not attractive enough for him? BoJack: No, I just mean that....well you are the one who said you were a blob. Hollyhock:Do you think I’m a blob? BoJack: No... Hollyhock: What kind of person calls his own daughter a blob?! BoJack: You said blob! Hollyhock I said I felt like a blob! Do you think I’m a blob?! BoJack: I just...(sighs)... I just think L.A is a superficial town and you need to be careful. Hollyhock: W''ell Miles likes me just the way I am! And that’s the kind of person that I want to spend my time with. (starts to leave)'' BoJack: No, Hollyhock! Wait! Wait!Wait! Hollyhock: I get it! It’s my weight! (Slams door) ---- Ralph: I forgot about that part. It’s kinda like church. You say the words so many times, you forget what they mean. ---- Sir Mix-A-Lot: We make a show about empowering women and lifting t''hem up, and you cheapen it with this coarse vulgarity. I cannot lie. You disgust me.'' ---- Mr. Peanutbutter ': ''I was married to both Jessica and Katrina. I know them inside and out. And I’m not speaking in a sexual way, although it is also true in a sexual way. '''Woodchuck's manager: He’s right. California loves making movie stars governors ---- Hollyhock: Do you ever get that feeling that like, to know you more is to love you less? BoJack: Hollyhock, you are an amazing woman and you should never settle for someone who only loves the idea of you. You’re funny, and you’re kind, and you’re clever... Hollyhock: Am I also pretty? BoJack: I...come on. What do you want me to say? Obviously I think you’re beautiful. Hollyhock: (smiles) Well you don’t have to go overboard. ---- BoJack: Heh, I got an idea. Why don’t we go get some Cold Stone? That’ll take you’re mind off Miles. Plus, I’ll let you drive the Tesla! Hollyhock: Thanks , but I’m not really in The mood for ice cream. BoJack: Well, then, forget that. Let’s get a pizza. Hollyhock: I’''m actually not hungry.'' ''BoJack: ...Oh'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4